Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, and in particular, to nonvolatile memory devices and methods of fabricating the same.
Increasing the integration density of semiconductor devices is desired to satisfy demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices. In particular, the level of integration of semiconductor devices may affect product prices. The integration density of typical two-dimensional or planar memory devices may be determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell. Thus, integration of the two-dimensional or planar memory devices may be influenced by the technology used for forming patterns with very small feature sizes in semiconductor layers and other materials used in the fabrication of the devices. However, process equipment for decreasing the feature size of patterns may be very expensive, and therefore can set a practical limitation on increasing the integration density of two-dimensional or planar memory devices.